Moments
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: Just random moments that will always feature a pair and sometimes more! Dreams, Days, Beaches, Thunderstorms, Dance Class, and other mundane moments brought to sizzling life by the HiME or Otome cast! Shoujoai and yuri present!
1. Delicious Dreams

Just some Mai-HiME/Otome drabbles that will mostly focus on the various couples and moments between them. Something I thought of over the last month;p

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome…so it's not my fault they messed up all the romantic story lines;p

Italics: sounds/motions

"" : talking

ON WITH THE STORY!

"**Delicious Dreams**"

"Mikoto! Wake up Mikoto!"

Mai desperately struggled to get away, only causing her bed companion to cling harder and begin to rub her body along the line of warmth generated by Mai's body.

"No!...AH!..Not there!"

Mai shuddered as the black haired girl maneuvered one leg over Mai's thighs and most of her body on top, chest to chest with her head lying between the fire HiME's collarbone and ample bosom.

"No, Mikoto…ohhh…_pant_ please Mikoto…uhhn!"

Mai couldn't really stand much more.

"WAKE UP!"

Mikoto stirred slightly but quickly settled back down, this time having pulled down part of Mai's baggy yellow top and planting her mouth on Mai's rapidly heating skin while mumbling out in her sleep, giving a very good view of what exactly she is dreaming of.

"Hmmm…Mai…_lick_ tasty…yum…_nibble_ hmmm…"

"Ahn! MIKOTO!"

Mikoto frowned for a moment, not wanting Mai to be so loud in her dream. "_mumble _To loud…Mai. Mikoto having good dream…Nao said whipped cream good on Mai…_mumble_." _Cling_

Mikoto had stopped for the moment, giving Mai a reprieve from the younger girl's over stimulating skin-to-skin, tongue, and mouth contact. Mai's violet eyes turned to look at the clock's neon blue numbers glowing in the morning light threading in through the pale curtains covering the windows. 6:30am.

Mai sighed and flopped her head back onto her pillow. "Oh, I give up!" Looking down at the dark haired HiME that shared her room and, despite measures taken to keep her in her own bed (duck tape was a good idea but it seems not even duck tape could keep Mikoto from migrating to Mai's side in the night) the sword HiME ended up in Mai's bed by morning every time.

"School starts soon and I can't even get out of bed because feral girl here refuses to let go! And to complicate things further, she thinks I'm on the 'Menu'!"

The image of a certain red headed middle school attendee who had the bad habit of going out really late at night to capture unsuspecting men in her web ('Not that they don't deserve it for being perverts!') flashed through Mai's mind reminding her who exactly might have put such thoughts as 'whipped cream,' 'skin,' and 'Mai' all together for Mikoto to think about in her dreams!

"This is the last time I let Nao babysit while I'm out at late night Karaoke!" Mai vowed out loud as she settled back into a sleeping position thinking she'll just have Chie give her the notes for morning class when she joins class around afternoon. She deserved a day off from all those times she saved the lives of many of the students from the stray Orphans…besides…Mikoto felt really good where she was, sprawled out over Mai's body with her head resting the slope of Mai's breasts and her mouth open breathing moist air on Mai's skin creating a very nice feeling of liquid arousal.

Mikoto had followed Nao's directions to the letter, determined to get Mai to acknowledge her presence as a potential mate. Mikoto didn't know how to get Mai's attention to that purpose until Nao decided she owed Mikoto some help and told her what to do.

"But what about big brother and Tate?"

Nao had snorted in disbelief. "Those two wouldn't know how to please a woman even if they had a handbook. Reito is a hell of a lot more handsome than blondie but he tried to trick Mai by lying and was possessed by the Obsidian Lord so that checks him off the list of potentials for Mai. Tate, unbelievably, has more of a chance (making me seriously doubt Mai's judgment) but he is such a wimpy pansy! He couldn't even properly choose between Mai or Shiho and hurt them both! He's a two-timer in my book and not worth the time of day! Even to this day, he still let's Shiho hang off of him!"

Nao grabbed Mikoto's shoulder and brought golden eyes up to her own green ones. "Those two wouldn't stand a chance if you decide to go after your little cook Mikoto. So, do you want my help?"

Mikoto didn't even hesitate. Reito was her brother but she knew that he would be fine after a time and Tate wasn't even a point of worry for Mikoto.

"Yes!"

So she had planned it all out with Nao that night that Mai went to late night karaoke. Mikoto was to do her usual and end up in bed with Mai but when morning came she was to start her subtle seduction of the sleeping Mai. Nao instructed Mikoto to do as she wanted to do with Mai: lick her skin, touch or suck her anywhere, and anything else the black haired girl wanted to do. Nao emphasized, however, the important point of pretending to dream that Mai was covered in food…preferably whipped cream and other sweet and sticky foods.

So, that's what Mikoto strove to do.

When she felt Mai relax and even rub her back, Mikoto knew she just about had her. She just needed to go a little further and make Mai become more aroused…enough where she won't be able to think about school or anything else except Mikoto at all.

_Groan_

Mai let out a particularly loud grunt when Mikoto's hands traveled slowly over the sensitive skin of her stomach up to her quickly swelling breasts. Mikoto's hot whisper blazed a path of lightning over Mai's neck and shoulder causing a noticeable hitch in the redhead's breathing.

"Shh, Mai. _snuggle_ There's whipped cream all over…_lick_."

That sent Mai over the edge. Turning her gaze to Mikoto she found pure golden eyes shining as bright as polished gold boring into her violet eyes that reflected with a fiery hue.

"Mai…"

"Mikoto…_shudder._"

Neither girl went to school that day.

----

Well…that was the first chapter:)

Hoped you all liked it and that you will all check out the following chapters!!...whenever I get them up;p

ToaR


	2. Typical Day

As threatened, Chapter 2 is up and this time a different couple is featured!

You'll have to read it yourselves to figure out which couple takes the limelight this time;p

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome…oh the things I would do if I did! -wink-

ON WITH THE STORY

"**Typical Day**"

"Haruka-chan. It's time for lunch."

Sun glinting off of square glasses perched on her nose from the line of windows to one side of the room, Yukino kept her hazel eyes on the only other occupant of the room.

'Not that it's a hard thing to do.'

Yukino's face flushed a light pink at the direction her thoughts turned as she took in the commanding figure of Suzushiro Haruka sitting at her desk reading over club proposals, signing acceptance letters, and writing out her own additions to school rules to be gone over later by the Student Council for approval or rejection.

To Yukino, Haruka was a vibrant and dynamic goddess of battle. Long blonde hair that waved and curled slightly at the ends framed a pale face made of strong lines and strength imbued in every inch of her figure. Lavender eyes forever looking forward piercingly, softened only when they turned in Yukino's direction. The mousey brown haired girl flushed a little more at her idea of Haruka looking at her with anything resembling soft heat!

At the sound of Yukino's quiet voice, the only thing in this world that could ever get through to her when she was in a rant, Haruka looked up from her pile of paperwork she must take care of as Head of the Executive Committee and fixed her hard violet gaze onto the freckled face of her childhood friend and precious underclassman, Yukino. Expressions of frustration and stress visibly softened to one of thanks and smiling confidence. Haruka let out a deep sigh and leaned back in her chair to stretch out, having sat in that same position to over three hours now.

'That Bubuzuke woman had better appreciate my efforts on her behalf since she wanted to go out with her delinquent.'

Haruka continued stretching as she reflected on how she got stuck with so much extra work on top of her own regular amount. The Student Council President, Fujino Shizuru, had originally taken on the demanding task of going through all of the paperwork to reconstruct the school, bring back students, and write out reports of progress on the building projects, freeing Haruka and her team to help keep order among the students still there and ensure that the construction stayed on schedule.

Unbeknownst to anyone else so far, Shizuru and Haruka had a long talk one day about everything that had happened. Haruka had known something about this Festival, as the HiME's called it, because she had cornered Yukino and demanded to know something about it, although it was after the fact. Her vice-head executive partner had told her just the bare minimum; everything about Searrs, about the Children, the Orphans, and the war with the Obsidian Lord up to the end of the Festival. What Yukino did not tell Haruka about, for fear of rejection, was the effect the star had on the HiME's and their emotions and the source of their power deriving from their love for someone close to them.

Haruka suspected that Yukino was holding back something from her but she wouldn't pry like she otherwise would have, because Yukino looked so sad and scared that Haruka didn't have the heart to make her friend relive those series of events anymore than she had to. So Haruka went to the only other source she had…someone who would tell her everything and hold nothing back because they completely respected one another…Fujino Shizuru.

Haruka had managed to ditch Yukino for the moment, having sent her out to do some reconnaissance work on some trouble makers. Unlike her usual stomping down the corridor hallways or bulldozing thru students and faculty alike to get where she wanted to go, Haruka took the swiftest path to the Student Council room and didn't bother making any noises except for breathing. Totally focused, she arrived at the room but instead of plowing right in, she stopped and leaned her ear against the door to make sure there was no one else in so she could talk frankly with Shizuru who was sure to be inside doing paperwork.

From inside the room, the blond council member heard two voices; a very familiar Kyoto-ben and a rougher, unaccented voice talking.

"Ara, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit Nats…Kuga-san?"

"Don't! Don't call me that Shizuru!"

The smooth voice of the Kyoto girl ceased and did not speak for a while. When Shizuru finally did let loose her voice, it was almost nonexistent and had no inflection whatsoever…sounding almost as dead as when the Festival finally caught up to Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Then, what can I do for you, Kuga Natsuki?"

Kuga choked for a moment on her next words, with fear and frustration coloring every syllable.

"Please Shizuru, don't…don't do that! I can't stand to hear that voice again or see that vacant expression on your face again! Don't go away like that! I'm right here! Talk to ME!"

A loud, angry sob broke the silence after Natsuki's plea.

"What do you want from me Natsuki!? I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend to just be friends for you! I can't see Takeda or any other person get near you when I have been completely barred from you and do not have even a chance in that hell we suffered through to have you!! What do you WANT!!??"

Haruka had never heard that tone in Shizuru's voice ever before. And, frankly, it worried her to no end. Shizuru had always been somewhat fragile to Haruka and the blonde strove to take as much work from her as possible so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. She and Shizuru had a silent pact that they would hide how exactly their relationship worked by making it seem that they never got along. Sadly, that plan couldn't extend to the overwhelming work of the heart in love.

Haruka was about to burst her way into the room and stop this but Natsuki's own emotion filled sob halted her in her tracks.

"You…Shizuru. I just want you to be you again. I want you to do the things that make you happy. Make me blush with every idiotic Kyoto accented word out of your mouth. Make me feel like I can sleep without the nightmares of my mother coming to haunt me. Make it so I can race the wind and still be able to find home again. I want Shizuru…no one else but Shizuru."

Again there was silence but this time it wasn't words that interrupted. Shizuru had broken down and was crying her heart out. And they were loud cries not muffled by anything until (or so Haruka assumed) Kuga wrapped the Kyoto woman in an embrace. Though now muffled a bit, Haruka could still clearly make out a few words around the wet sobs.

"Natsu-ki…_hic_ Nat-su-ki…_uhhnn_ I love you."

"Shhh…I…l-love you too, Shizuru."

There was a lot more crying and releasing of emotions too long bottled up on both sides and Haruka stood sentry until the voices died down, except for a few stray hitches in their breathing from crying so long. Giving them a few more moments, Haruka went back down the hall a ways then began her usual spiel of loud bossiness with the students, warning Shizuru and Kuga to prepare for her coming.

Grabbing a hold of the sliding door leading inside the room, Haruka thrust it to the side opening it and creating a loud _crack_ when it hit the other side of the doorframe. One of the windows was open and letting in a gentle breeze and the fresh scent of the flower garden on the wind. Nothing was amiss in the room and its occupants were sitting a proper distance away from each other…ok, maybe they were a little closer than Haruka would usually allow couples to be but she would let it slide this time. Kuga was leaning against the Presidents desk just to the right of Shizuru, body facing the tea loving woman; only her head was turned to watch Haruka come in. Shizuru, meanwhile, was sitting properly in her chair facing Haruka fully, with a cup of (no doubt, cold) tea.

Both young women seemed a little red around the eyes but the way they were positioned, right in a beam of dying light from the sun, could conceivably account for that particular shade of color. Haruka didn't comment and merely got to her point.

"Fujino! I want to ask you some questions!"

"Suzushiro. What a pleasant surprise. Would you like some tea?"

"I don't have time for tea and neither do you Bubuzuke woman! You have paperwork and I have the construction to oversee and it's getting late!"

"That it is. Hmmm, well then, what questions do you have for me?"

Violet eyes flicked towards the long dark haired girl just standing there listening in on the conversation before moving back to russet hued eyes.

"These questions are for your ears alone."

Shizuru caught the look and meaning in Haruka's completely serious gaze. So did Natsuki.

"I'll wait for you out at the gate Shizuru so don't take too long."

Haruka never saw such a shy smile grace either girls' features before and turned a little pink seeing such a tender moment between two people.

"I won't be long…Natsuki."

The emerald eyed girl went positively red at the teasing tone and sly smile given to her from Shizuru. With a bit of a mock huff, Natsuki went out the door and strode down the hall to fetch her motorcycle and prepare it for two to ride.

Shizuru watched until Natsuki was out of sight and Haruka patiently let her…for all of 15 seconds. Hey, she was still Haruka.

"Fujino!"

Shizuru tore her eyes from the swaying hips and long hair of the retreating girl and focused on the frowning blond in front of her. With a smile that bordered on absolutely ecstatic, Shizuru gave Haruka all of her attention…well, maybe just one fourth since the other three fourths recently went out the door and out of sight.

"Yes, Suzushiro?"

"Tell me…Shizuru…about the reason I disappeared and what exactly was happening after the Searrs organization was 'defeated' by the HiMEs."

The toffee brown haired woman's smile faded and was replaced by a bittersweet upturn of her lips, not fit to be called a smile. Russet eyes took on a redder hue and became hard as rubies.

"Kikukawa-san has not explained to you what has happened?"

Haruka shook her head. "Yukino has told me all she is able to and I will not press further for her sake but I need answers and you are the only other one I trust to give them to me without leaving anything out."

Shizuru was surprised for a moment before her smile became a little less sad and a little more happy.

"Thank you Haruka. Now let me ask you one more question and then I will answer any that you still have."

"Fair enough."

Shizuru stood and walked around the President's desk until she was face to face and completely level with Haruka. Then she slightly tilted her head to look out the window before turning back and watching Haruka's face with intensity.

"How do you feel about Yukino-san?"

Haruka blinked and frowned, wondering what this had to do with anything. Still she answered without hesitation.

"Yukino is precious to me. My friend, partner, and underclassman, soon to take my place."

Shizuru lifted one eyebrow, not skeptical about Haruka's answer, because she was not a woman to lie for any reason; but because she was curious.

"Is that all?"

"Why?"

"Because your answer will determine how much I will tell you and how much Yukino-san will need to tell you."

Haruka was frustrated but she wanted answers, so she thought about what Yukino meant to her. It didn't take long to come to her conclusion which was startling all on it's own since Haruka had always had Yukino right there by her side since they first met. Looking Shizuru straight in the eyes, Haruka gave her final answer.

"I can not imagine living my life without Yukino by my side."

Shizuru nodded in complete understanding and launched into her explanation of what exactly went on during the Festival, what the Children were, and what kind of love was the price for the power to fight as a HiME.

To say that Haruka was shocked by what she was told about everything was an understatement. Lavender eyes were wide with realization as to why she was the one to disappear when Yukino's Child, Diana, was destroyed. Shizuru watched Haruka's reaction to the information and prepared as well as she could for anything that might happen now.

Haruka's voice was soft when she spoke next, a good few minutes later.

"I never apologized for the things I said about your feelings for Kuga did I?"

Shizuru certainly wasn't expecting this however!

"No, but there is no need to Haruka…the HiME star affects not only the HiME but also those close to and directly involved in the Festival whether they knew it or not. I said horrible things as well."

"Still, I do apologize Shizuru. It was beneath me to say such things. I'm sorry!"

Haruka bowed to Shizuru and didn't come up until she noticed Shizuru doing the same.

"Forgive me as well Haruka and we will be ok."

Haruka nodded then went onto the next thing to occupy her mind.

"So…Yukino…feels about me the same way you…feel about Kuga?"

"I honestly do not know the full extent of Yukino-san's feelings for you, Haruka; merely that there is something there that made you her most precious person."

Never one for much thinking, Haruka simply accepted what Shizuru was saying and deciding she would ask Yukino herself later. What better way to get an answer then from the source of the question! But now Haruka zeroed in on another mission of hers that she had decided on doing when she heard the conversation between Shizuru and Kuga.

"Thank you for your honesty Shizuru."

"You're welcome Haruka."

"But! You are too far behind on this paperwork! What have you been doing Bubuzuke woman? Drinking tea at a time like this and flirting with your delinquent!? Hardly the duties of Student Council President! Why we gave you the paperwork in the first place is beyond me! In fact, the entire rebuilding of the Fuka Academy should go to me and my people! So hand over the paperwork and go laze about elsewhere tomorrow! Maybe Kuga will take you to that tea house you prefer to go to!"

With that, Haruka swiped up all the paperwork, done and not done, into one pile and went out the door without a backwards glance and went off in search of Yukino. She didn't see the surprise then the radiant smile that graced Shizuru's face as she packed up her things and went in search of her Natsuki to inform her of her plans for the next few days…mainly to continue her seduction of the biker babe in earnest!

----

Coming back to the present and out of her spine popping stretch, the blonde Student Council member caught hazel eyes quickly averting to the window to her right and a bright red blush appear on freckled cheeks.

"Hmmm…"

With a quick smile, Haruka just enjoyed her view as much as Yukino had enjoyed hers. Sadly, a particularly loud grumble originating from her stomach interrupted fantasies of counting every freckle on her friend's body with kisses and inspecting Yukino's entire body very thoroughly to make sure she didn't miss any. Now a small blush tried to make itself at home on her own cheeks, but Haruka would have none of that and promptly stood up and exited the room in search of the cafeteria.

All with Yukino smiling widely at the feel of Haruka's warm hand clasping her own colder one and making sure they won't lose each other in the lunch rush…or so Haruka called back.

The messy haired brunette just smiled wider and kept her pace equal to that of her precious loved one, squeezing back when she felt Haruka's hand tighten slightly on her own.

"Whatever you say, Haruka."

----

Hope you all liked this chapter too!

Not much else to say…so…I'll leave off here and tell you to wait patiently for the next chapter! It might take awhile because I'm traveling the next few days so, as I said, be patient!

ToaR


	3. Dancing All Night

I got so many wonderful reviews for the second chapter of "Moments" that I feel I may not be able to live up to the praise everyone gave;p

But I hope you all enjoy this anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome…Miracles only happen once in a lifetime, and I was born…enough said;p (chuckle)

ON WITH THE STORY!

"**Dancing All Night"**

"Now pair up quickly so we can begin. Dancing is an important part of successful mingling. If you become an Otome to any of the nobility, no matter where, you will be expected to know how to waltz, promenade, and box step among other dances. So, as part of your education, we will teach you how to stay graceful on the dance floor."

Miss Maria's stern voice echoed slightly in the cavernous area used as the indoor gym for the young ladies of Garderobe all up and coming Otome potentials. Sharp blue eyes of the old woman Otome narrowed as she repeated herself since no one had moved. Not that you could blame the young women; dancing was a fun pastime and the one physical activity where they could socialize without being reprimanded like they would otherwise be in sparring class.

"I said pair up…NOW!"

The Corals and Pearls all scrambled across the wooden floor to find a partner to learn to dance with. It was quite amusing to see the number of blushes that cropped up on the cheeks of those being asked to dance and those doing the asking. Being an all girl's school for obvious purposes, there was more than one girl who had crushes of varying degrees on another girl. However, most pairings were friends and roommates, while some others were little sister and big sister. Only a rare few could get up enough gumption to ask their crush to dance…and an even rarer few who didn't want to ask anyone to dance.

Ok, only one person felt like this was a waste of time for more reasons than one.

Amber eyes swept the immediate area, searching reluctantly for a partner with whom she wouldn't have to listen to gab on and on as they danced or try to make useless conversation with herself. Luckily, Arika had Mashiro to keep her busy, so that was one less disaster waiting to happen.

Unbeknownst to the top Coral student, many girls were trying to catch her eye but none had the courage to go up to her and actually ask the dark haired girl to dance and she truthfully did not want to dance with any of them. Nina got numerous love letters a week from underclassmen, peers, and even upperclassmen charmed by her cool outward appearance and intense amber eyes…not that she would EVER tell/show Arika that!

The very odd transfer girl was just enough of a 'friend' that she would 'encourage' Nina to actually answer some of those letters…forcefully, at finger point to Nina's waist if she had to! That was the last thing Nina needed!

Shaking her excitable red headed roommate from her mind, Nina continued to look around not really finding anyone she would want to partner with…except for her other roommate, Erstin. The blonde was standing only a few feet away from Arika and Mashiro, talking and laughing with them, making her bright emerald green eyes sparkle with good humor. Nina's gaze traveled slowly up and down the quiet girl's form, trying not to look obvious to others about where she was looking.

Other than her very green eyes and sweet personality, the next thing many people notice is her bust. Out of all the Corals and many of the Pearls, Erstin has the fullest chest causing quite a bit of teasing from her friends and classmates whenever they are together in the locker room or bathing area after sparring or after the day is done and bed is calling to the weary students. Erstin's pale skin allows her embarrassed blushing to show up very easily invoking yet more teasing because she just looks much too cute that way!

Nina never joined in on teasing her roommate but that didn't mean she disagreed with the assessment of Erstin's cuteness. In fact, the tranquil girl was really one of the only people Nina felt comfortable being around. Before Arika came, the two roomies spent many hours just being in the same room together relaxing or talking about anything that came to mind…Nina found that she really missed that camaraderie with Erstin. The girl's gentle personality and quiet demeanor coupled with her sparkling humor and perchance for mischief at odd moments was the perfect foil for Nina's darker, more brooding self and her intense focus on only work.

Nina felt something stir as she was looking at Erstin but she didn't completely know what it was. Whatever this feeling, Nina was unprepared for the sensation of pain in her chest when an older Pearl came up to the blonde girl and asked her to dance with a nervous smile on her lips. The moment Erstin began to turn and smile back, Nina was sure the pain doubled in intensity, so she looked away to the other girls to follow Miss Maria's orders to pair up with someone for dancing, ignoring her burning chest.

Giving up her futile search, Nina just leaned back against the far wall watching all the other girls move out onto the hard wooden floor with their chosen companion, wishing for class to just end so she could leave and find her father or something.

'_This is pointless. I already know how to dance from the lessons Father had me attend when I was very young. I would rather be sharpening my combat skill s or go out for lunch with Father than learning how to cater to the nobility's weakness for balls and booze!_'

Nina let out a silent sigh which was quickly swallowed by a startled yelp as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts abruptly.

"I'm sorry Nina! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Concerned emerald eyes and pink porcelain cheeks greeted wide amber eyes. Nina gaped at Erstin for only a few moments before accidentally blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Erstin! I thought you had partnered up with that Pearl that asked you!"

Erstin just smiled softly and shook her head.

"I was asked but I declined."

"Oh…"

After a few moments to calm down and rearrange her thoughts back to their usual orderly selves, Nina turned to fully face her roommate wondering why she declined the Pearl but figuring that was Erstin's business…even if she was glad and felt…relieved? Nina was, however, curious as to why the other girl was over here with her.

"Then…did you want something Erstin?"

Pale cheeks became more red than pink but the blonde Coral kept her green eyes squarely on Nina's golden brown ones as she moved a little closer to her darkly beautiful roommate and gathered her courage for what she was going to do next.

"I wanted to ask you…if you would want to be my…partner for our dance lessons Nina."

Erstin's determined gaze caused a fluttery feeling to take wing in Nina's lower abdomen only to have it swoop up to her cheeks, making them burn ruby red. The usual cool confidence associated with the number one Coral was nowhere to be found as Nina stuttered her acceptance.

"O-ok…s-sure, E-Erstin!"

Neither girl moved.

That is, until Miss Maria called out to them specifically, bringing all eyes to the fiercely blushing pair.

"Miss Wang! Miss Ho! We are waiting!"

Snapping to attention at the command in the old Otome's voice, Nina grabbed Erstin's hand and pulled her along, dodging the other students, until they found a relatively free space on the crowded dance floor.

How Erstin ended up fully in Nina's arms so unexpectedly was really a simple coincidence of Nina whirling around so quickly in her hurry to obey the teacher when they reached the spot in the corner she chose on the floor, that Erstin had no chance to stop; indeed, she even tripped over a loose floorboard.

Thus, to keep them both from falling over, Nina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and held them upright by sheer leg power.

Now, how Nina found herself kissing Erstin was a more happy set of circumstances beyond either girls' control.

Erstin had braced herself to fall onto the hard lacquered floor but was so surprised when she didn't; and a little lightheaded from the crisp smell of Nina's uniform, that when she brought her head up from it's place just above Nina's modest bosom to thank Nina and apologize, she did so without realizing how close their faces were.

The lip lock lasted approximately 5.7 seconds (if Nina remembered correctly…not that she was counting of course;p) before the sensation of soft, moist flesh registered fully and shocking tingles running up and down every nerve ending at least twenty times finally brought the girls back to their more rational minds.

The light blonde and the dark blue heads snapped back away from each other and both girls ended up on their bottoms seated on the floor anyway.

Erstin had one hand covering her parted mouth with the other bracing her body on the floor, shocked but more than a little pleased. Heavy liquid desire raced through her veins and brought a whole lot of dark pink to her pale skin as her ample chest rose up and down from the rush of adrenaline-mixed heat. Erstin had always wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Nina, ever since they were assigned the same room. At first, her crush on Nina was one of admiration for her unyielding desire to be an Otome and make her Father proud, but over time spent together getting to know one another, that crush turned to a very warm and heady love.

Nina liked to project the image of cool indifference to the world outside those she loved, which were very, very few in number; but inside their room she learned to care for Erstin and open up more for her, revealing a softer, loving core. Erstin fell in complete and total love with the shy, ticklish girl who was so tough and hardworking! To tell the truth, Erstin was a little disgruntled when Arika found Nina's weak spot; she was the one to find it first one day and use it to see that adorable blushing face of a scowling Nina!

'_Shizuru-Onee-sama must be on to something._'

Coming back to the present, emerald eyes took in the sight of a furiously blushing Nina who had bowed her head to avoid looking at anyone. Their thoughts, however, were exactly the same.

'_I never knew her lips would be so soft..._'

Once again, Miss Maria's stern voice interrupted a defining moment in the relationship between the two girls.

"First we are going to learn the waltz. It is a popular dance at social gatherings that follows the rhythm: 1, 2, 3…"

Obviously, no one had paid any attention to the two fallen girls, but their instructor's voice had them scrambling up and into their places again to avoid further scolding and embarrassment.

Neither girl could look into the other's eyes but many secret glances were taken and many more blushes made homes in their cheeks.

Then it happened.

Arika did something, as of yet unknown, that disrupted the entire class. Everyone ended up laughing at the sight of a red-faced Mashiro dragging a blushing and wincing Arika out of the gym by her ear while yelling at her.

"ARIKA!! What did you think you were DOING!? And in front of everyone!..."

Mashiro's words faded into the distance as they exited the building. Nina shook her head at her roommate's hopelessness, letting loose a quiet chuckle or two while Erstin was busy stifling her giggles.

"Arika really is a bad influence on Mashiro, I just know it!"

Erstin smiled brightly at Nina, still standing in each other's arms dancing, and just nodded. "But, I wouldn't change her for the world."

Moving her gaze to meet Erstin's, Nina let her face relax into a happy smile, reflecting Erstin's. "Neither would I."

Nina and Erstin finally noticed that they were smiling at each other while still swaying from side to side…eyes locked, amber on emerald, bodies slowly inching closer with every movement, cheeks painted red, pale pink lips parted to meet coral pink ones…closer and oh so closer…

'_Please…_'

'_Almost…_'

"ENOUGH! Class! Back into position and let us resume the lesson! Now, 1,2,3, 1,2,3…"

Miss Maria strikes again!!

Class was resumed at that point.

Nina and Erstin flushed again, and almost couldn't look at each other for the rest of the entire time.

Almost.

That didn't mean, however, that they weren't dancing.

Nina wasn't lying when she said this class was a waste of her time. Even though Erstin had never had formal lessons like Nina, she certainly knew how to dance since she loved to do so at every opportunity ever since she was young.

1,2,3, 1,2,3, 1,2,3.

At first they stayed in their imaginary box just like all the other participants in class, but too soon that got boring.

"Nina…can we…?"

Nina knew exactly what Erstin was asking and she nodded then smiled a little slyly. Erstin squeaked in surprise as Nina's hand pinched her side then Nina wrapped her entire arm around the smaller blonde's waist, drawing her closer to Nina's body. Now much closer together than Miss Maria had instructed, Nina raised an eyebrow at her partner; challenging her.

'_Well, you ready?_'

Emerald eyes sparkled in response and Erstin's smile turned very mischievous as she moved even closer…cradling Nina's hips with her own and pushing her chest against Nina's.

The challenge has been answered, time to up the ante.

1,2,3, 1,2,3, 1,2,3…4,5, 1,2,3…4,5.

Slowly but surely, the two girls changed the rhythm to their dance, completely ignoring Miss Maria's voice. They only heard the tango in their ears and that is what their bodies danced…outside the box.

When they both first stomped the hard wood floor and created a sharp, resounding staccato, heads swiveled towards the origin of the off-beat sound…well, off-beat to all except Nina and Erstin. Neither girl paid any attention to those around them as they stomped, glided, swerved, and became flowing liquid in their erotic dance. No longer were they confined to the staid box they were first put into, the entire floor was theirs for the taking!

And take it they did!

Holding each other so close, they looked to be two threads twined together into one; dark and light forever mirrored in entangled legs, encircling arms, twisting torsos, and grinding hips, all dancing to a tune only they can hear.

Everyone looked on in awe at the sheer passion and raw desire almost literally dripping off of the two most unexpected people; serious Nina who never shows emotions about anything remotely similar to love or lust, and quiet, gentle Erstin who's smile was never sexy and eyes never glazed with anything other than dreams, let alone all consuming longing.

1,2,3…4,5, 1,2,3…4,5, 1,2,3…4,5.

With a spin and sharp pull back, the dancers ended on 5 with a stomp resonating everywhere and one leg pressed into the apex of one another thighs; Nina bending Erstin back slightly with their arms completely around each other and faces so close they could feel the wet, heavy breathing of the other as well as feel their breasts nudging together with every heaving inhale.

Amber eyes were so heated and emerald so bright as they kept up the passionate clash of wills that defines the tango beyond the dance itself. Nina finally raised Erstin back into a straight standing position and backed away slightly out of her arms before taking her hand and kissing the back of it as a proper dancing partner with the male role should. Erstin was reluctant to let Nina go but did and returned the dark haired girl's polite gesture with the proper response the one in the female role should give, a small bowing of her head and short curtsey.

The little world they had created when they began to dance was shattered when an enormous amount of applause accompanied by many catcalls and wolf whistles tore their eyes from each other and out to the audience surrounding them. Even Miss Maria was extremely impressed with their prowess in dance.

"Even though you two did not follow directions, as I had said we were doing the waltz not the tango, and were participating in such a scandalous dance I can forgive this once for it was magnificently executed. But! Don't do it again!"

The old gray woman smiled while she reprimanded her two favorite students (they reminded her of two someones; a certain navy haired Coral and chestnut haired Pearl back a few years) and excused them from the rest of the dance classes for the year since it was perfectly obvious that they knew how handle themselves on the dance floor.

Keenly aware of all the speculating and appreciative looks and glances sent their way, Nina and Erstin beat a hasty retreat after apologizing and thanking Miss Maria, unable to hide the cherry red staining the entirety of their faces.

Nina and Erstin did not talk again until night had fallen…in a manner of speaking.

Later that night, after Arika was out cold and Nina on the verge of reaching the shores of sleep, Erstin went and knelt down next to Nina's sleeping form illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the open window in the room and whispered softly into her exposed ear before giving the sleeping Coral a gentle kiss fully on the lips. After only a moment, Erstin got up and went back to her own bed to sleep and dream of her wonderful day, hoping that the main sequence of the dream will focus on dancing with Nina again so it will seem as if they could dance all night.

So lost in her own pleasurable thoughts, Erstin didn't notice how red Nina's cheeks became nor how her amber eyes glowed in the dark as they opened just enough to watch the blonde girl pull back the covers on her bed and hear her sigh happily as she relaxed into fresh linen and soft dreams. So, needless to say, Erstin also didn't notice when Nina sat up and threw back the covers on her own bed to get up and come over to kneel next to her bed, near her head…the tranquilly smiling blonde _did_, however, hear the words to come out of Nina's lips right next to her ear even if it seemed Dream Nina was the one to say them as they danced, and she _definitely_ felt the sweet returned kiss on her lips before Nina actually left her side physically to return to her beckoning bed and the enticing blonde alive in her soon to come dreams.

"I would love to dance with you again as well, Erstin."

----

----

There you have it folks!! Chapter 3!!

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! For the tango scene, I will confess I was listening to Moulin Rouge and reached the tango (I think called) 'Roxanne' or something and got inspired!!;p

So, if you have the song, try listening to the beat as you read…not necessarily the words…though you can if you want;)

Please Read and Review!!

I love being able to respond to everyone who sends me a review! You all make my day so much more fun!

Till Next Chapter (whenever I get time;p)

ToaR


	4. One Week

I'm back!! And I have with me the 4th chapter of Moments! Rejoice all you who have been looking forward to this, because it will be awhile before I have enough free time to continue writing due to my 40 hours a week (plus Saturday) job! Bummer!

Well, just like with the other 3 chapters, I won't tell you the pairing…you have to figure them out for yourself;p

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME/Otome…it just wasn't meant to be…_cries!_

ON WITH THE STORY!

"_**One Week"**_

Mai only asked her once. "Why take me?"

Natsuki replied with a spare helmet held out to her orange haired friend. Mai had paused for just one moment before she grabbed the dark red helmet and hopped onto the back of Natsuki's Ducati, wrapping her arms around the waist of the leather clad girl and crushing her D-cup breasts against the navy haired girl's back.

As soon as Natsuki felt Mai settle and secure herself, she opened the throttle and her 'baby' roared to life, squealing the back tire and causing the front one to lift off the ground as they shot off down the black asphalt.

Having been on a motorcycle only once before, it took Mai a few fast curves, sprinting down long stretches of road and one or two fast stops to mold to Natsuki's form and become one with the flying Ducati. Natsuki felt Mai press closer and lean with her perfectly as they took corners and flew through stop signs along the deserted street in the mountains outside of Fuka Academy.

The monosyllabic girl suppressed a shiver at the feel of someone warm holding so firmly to her that she could imagine any passerby mistaking the two girls for one. Mai was so tight against Natsuki that their thighs to their shoulders were perfectly in line with each others and as Mai's hips cradled Natsuki's tight backside, the orange haired girl's head was resting on her friend's right shoulder. Natsuki sped up, trying to keep her mind on the road and not on her very warm friend clutching her body.

They rode for hours with nowhere to go except wherever whimsy and instinct took them.

The winding paths up and down the mountain that still held the massive trench of ash that Mai's Childe had made; the cliff where one stormy night long ago, Natsuki found her motive for revenge against First District and learned to trust no one; through the woods where a devious plot to turn the HiMEs against each other began; down the streets of the city where secrets would be told, prey ensnared, and late night parties would take place.

They traveled everywhere, just the two of them lost in the moments of the present; not remembering the past, not unsure of the future…just being in the now. And that was exactly what they needed.

It was just in time for supper when they arrived back at the dormitories. The sun had faded below the edge of the sea, leaving only the crescent moon and what few stars could peek through aimlessly drifting shreds of gray clouds to light the Earth. Neither girl had said anything since Mai's question, nor were they about to.

Slowly, both girls dismounted from and walked the now silent machine to the side of the building under the eaves to keep most of the rain forecasted for that night from touching it in case the weatherman happened to be right that morning.

Shaking her long dark blue hair to release it from its matted position against her head as she took off her black helmet, Natsuki turned to watch her passenger lean against the seat of her Ducati and take off the borrowed helmet, then run her fingers through short fiery orange hair as matted and sweat soaked as her own.

Violet eyes reflected the silver moonlight that filtered in through the sparse cloud cover that was quickly growing darker and thicker as Mai tilted her head to look into Natsuki's shadow darkened verdant green eyes.

The earth began to rumble, echoing the crashing heard by the nearby thunder and lightning rolling in with the last bit of dying light from the soon to be completely blocked moon.

Tension arose between the two young women and if anyone had passed by, they would have been able to see two very visible auras surround, intertwine, and clash around the two females as they stood only a few feet apart.

Sharp frost and glinting ice in a whirling mist seemed to freeze everything in the vicinity of the pale skinned girl in her molded black leather biking suit. The girl with skin more peaches and cream than milky white had a hotter, flaming mirage of bent air crackle and burn in the area in which her body stood. Where the two edges met, a storm of long denied emotions gathered drawing Natsuki and Mai closer together until there was no space between them.

The kiss they had shared in the shadows of the tall dark building released much of the tenseness present in both, and they relaxed bit by bit; thawing and cooling until their auras no longer manifested.

Mai felt a hand wrap around the nape of her neck, massaging the muscles that had been drawn tight into a much more sensitive mass of nerves pleasured by each squeeze of Natsuki's fingers and she shivered to feel fingers running along the base of her skull as another hand trailed along her side and over her hip to rest spreading heat outward from that spot.

Natsuki gasped at the electric sensation of a firm thigh being pushed between her own legs, making her arch and moan into Mai's open mouth. When two arms snaked around her waist to hold her flush against a very soft chest, Natsuki felt her nipples harden and Mai's do the same in an excited chill of a rush of breath. The chaste kiss had transformed from a meeting of wind chapped lips on tongue-moistened ones, to white teeth nipping full lips and tongues dueling in a sensual caress.

Louder moans began to escape from locked mouths along with kittenish mews for more, and hands wandered along curves and contours as two bodies undulated slowly against each other.

Supper became an irrelevant thought as new hungers replaced the everyday, mundane one. It looked as thought the girls would finish what they started right there with Mai held prisoner against the white, stuccoed building and Natsuki melting into the busty girl's form as best she could; but Mother Nature had other plans.

Clouds thick and plump with thirst quenching rain had fully replaced the wispy fragments from earlier, barring out all sources of heavenly light and giving an ominous rumble right above them…then it poured.

It wasn't until their clothes plastered themselves to each girl's aroused body, cooling it down, that they reluctantly parted and entered the unlit building. Up the stairs side by side they went, finally reaching the third floor. Then Mai pulled ahead to unlock the door to her room with the correct key on the softly chiming keychain. Dark green eyes traveled the soaking lines and curves through Mai's wet clothing, resting on the place her spine connects to the small curve that defines where her back ends and her tight butt begins with hips flaring out sensuously to create Mai's perfect hourglass shape. So different from Natsuki's leaner and more boyishly slim figure that was actually perfectly proportioned even though the biker girl denied it.

Mai glanced back at her bedraggled friend, smiling wickedly when she noticed where Natsuki's eyes were lingering. Turning her attention back to her door, Mai wiggled her hips slightly just to help Natsuki enjoy the show even more. The ex fire HiME was rewarded with a strangled intake of breath and a massive blush that she caught from the corner of her eye.

_Click._

The door unlocked and Mai pushed it open while entering before reaching back and holding out her hand to the young woman still struggling with her blushing problem. Natsuki smiled a little bit and clasped Mai's warmer hand with her cooler one, following her into the interior of the dark room.

Mai didn't bother with the lights as she led Natsuki over the threshold to her room, kicking off her street shoes as she went then turning to face the ex ice HiME as she continued towards the bed that was hers, tugging on Natsuki to hurry up with her own stubbornly laced sneakers.

The emerald eyed girl let out a small grunt of frustration at the knotted laces that she just couldn't get untied. Almost tempted to rip them out, Natsuki decided just to forget the laces and slip off the shoe instead…she could worry about how to get them back on later!

A triumphant grin was met with a small case of the giggles from Mai at how cute Natsuki looked scowling. A playful growl took the place of the smirk on Natsuki's face when she saw Mai dripping wet and laughing. Swiftly, the two girls met again for another round of kisses and caresses, this time slowly divesting each other of their soaking wet clothing and dropping them like breadcrumbs on their path to Mai's waiting bed.

Upon the last break they would each have before all they would feel upon their flushed skin would be each other, Natsuki had Mai right against the edge of the bed, ready to push her down and continue in their activity until she looked over to the other bed nestled against the wall so close to Mai's.

Mai felt Natsuki hesitate, and opened her eyes that had been closed in ecstasy to see what was wrong. Fiery violet eyes followed the deep green gaze fixated on something to Mai's left, and Mai quickly understood what had stopped Natsuki from her mission. A gentle warm hand reached up to draw Natsuki's eyes back to her own and Mai smiled a smile that said it was ok.

"We had this conversation before, Natsuki. I'm willing to complete what has always been here between us if only to be able to love her fully without any lingering doubts or unfulfilled emotions getting in the way. But I will stop if you so wish."

Mai's calm voice went a long way to relax Natsuki's tensed up body, and enticed an answer from the darker haired girl. "I want the same thing, Mai."

That was all they needed.

----

Natsuki did not wake until her stomach started grumbling, complaining that it hasn't had any food since yesterday noon. But Natsuki ignored it, choosing instead to bask in the afterglow of a night well spent and a completion to a burning question she shared with Mai.

Speaking of whom, the busty orange haired girl was currently securely entwined with Natsuki's body and not looking to get up anytime soon…which was just fine by a smiling Natsuki. Without her say so, Natsuki's mind replayed all of yesterday and last night and a massive blush soon adorned her face when she got to what exactly went on in bed between the two occupants.

But what really stuck out was the exchange of words when Natsuki had almost stopped this tryst due to a feeling of worry about certain people in both girls' lives. Mai patiently reassured her and they continued, not worrying about anything else but each other and the pleasure received and given.

Natsuki focused on the conversation that Mai had mentioned that had taken place at the beginning of the week when it was only them for an entire seven days.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mai, where's your bottomless pit cat girl? Is she sick or something?"

Mai gave a chuckle as she handed a bento box to Natsuki who took it with a gruff thanks before chowing down, marveling again at how delicious Mai's food is.

"She and Reito have left for the week to go visit their hometown so it's just us today and the rest of her absence."

Natsuki made a sound that was neither word nor much of anything. Mai just smiled and dug into her won lunch. Before long both girls were finished and had set their empty boxes aside to lie down on the green grass under the tree shading them from the hot noonday sun, basking in the peace and companionship offered.

Mai glanced over to her dozing friend soon enough though to ask her just about the same thing she was asked.

"Natsuki, don't you usually have lunch with Kaichou?"

Natsuki turned her head to face Mai as she answered. "Her parents took her to visit her grandparents in Kyoto for the rest of the week. I didn't really want to go even though she invited me."

Mai nodded, understanding not wanting to intrude on family gatherings not her own. Violet and emerald eyes went back to the clear blue sky and the warm gaze of the sun. They were shaken from their shared afternoon nap by the ringing school bell, signaling afternoon classes would begin soon.

Packing away the lunch boxes in silence and walking to class together, Mai didn't break the quiet between her and Natsuki until just outside the door to their classroom.

"Then, would you like to hang out with me while they are gone…?"

In the trailing end of Mai's question, Natsuki heard an unvoiced second part of the question. '_and maybe figure out what is between us before we go any further with our precious ones when they return._'

After only a moment, Natsuki decided and she returned Mai's slight smile with her own; nodding an affirmative to both the questions.

"Yeah…I'd like that."

_END FLASHBACK_

They both knew that this was the only chance they would have to resolve that unnamed thing that slowly infiltrated the relationship they shared as friends. A fascination with each other; the reason they sought each other out before the end of the hated, 'Festival' and stayed together for that entire day before they went out to save their most precious loved ones; ending this horrible game set forth by the Obsidian Lord once and for all.

Now was the one chance and they took it.

Tomorrow, after one week with only each other for company, the world will reset back to the way it should be once more…but at this moment they could only focus on the present; only recognize this one last tick of the clock spent together in an embrace that would have to last forever after because they would not get another.

And it was enough.

----

Well, there it is!!

I hope you all enjoyed my little shot at a Mai/Natsuki story!

You know the drill: READ AND REVIEW;p

ToaR

P.S. Red-Red-Panda, I'm sorry I made you wait!!


	5. All Work and No Play

I figured since I already had this one written up I would post it…this particular chapter was supposed to be Ch. 6 but…I got a little stuck on the original chapter 5 so I made this one Ch. 5!!

As I've said before, I won't tell you the pairings…it's more fun that way;p

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome…My Kingdom for copyrights!!

ON WITH THE STORY

"**All Work and No Play Makes Natsuki a Target for Shizuru!!"**

The day was finally over for the students at Fuka Academy and the only thing on their minds is to go to their dorms to change out of their vests, shirts, pants, and skirts and emerge again as regular teenagers in their street clothes, ready for a night out on the town.

A young girl was leaning against one of the stone pillars that marked the main entrance gate to the school grounds, fiddling with her skirt pleats and looking around as if she was sorely wanting to bolt home to change out of such girlish clothing but was held against her will by something…or someone as the case turned out to be. Her schoolbag was sitting beside her feet, flimsy and no doubt empty except for a book one of her teachers had forced her to take home. Long dark hair was tied up in a low ponytail that danced in the playful breeze coming off the inlet of water from the ocean.

Suddenly, the slumped figure straightened and a happy smile replaced the scowl usually in place. Pushing off from the stone support, the girl thrust her hands into her vest pockets as she steeped forward to meet the one she had obviously been (not so) patiently waiting for.

A slightly older girl with fair hair broke from a circling pack of what looked like regular school girls at first glance but were really rabid fan girls who latched on to the object of their admiration with the tenacity of a very hungry bulldog that spotted a bone. Those disguised bulldogs voiced out protests at the sight of their 'master' leaving, but a brilliantly false smile coupled with some reassuring words placated the evil fan girls and they left the two girls alone…after an icy glare promising physical harm was thrown their way from the waiting girl scowling form her position next to the newly arrived girl.

Soon it was just the two of them and after talking for a bit (and an abundant amount of blushing from the darker haired girl); they picked up their school bags and left for the dorms together.

Across the street, a young woman in her early twenties with russet eyes watched the departing school girls with a fond chuckle and a nostalgic sigh as she continued on her way to her apartment in the opposite direction. It had been a long day at work and Shizuru had wanted to walk home to get rid of the stiffness in her legs. After sitting behind a desk for meeting after meeting with other corporate bosses and lackeys trying to get their claws into the very successful Fujino Enterprises while Shizuru politely fobbed them off, the chestnut haired woman couldn't sit any longer. So she told her driver that she is perfectly capable of getting to her apartment under her own power and wouldn't need his services today. When the young man had tried to protest, russet eyes hardened to crimson rubies and he couldn't even move as she calmly explained once again that she would be alright, while her tone and gaze stripped him of every thought of his employer needing help with anything.

And so, Shizuru was calmly walking along on the sidewalk, enjoying the beautiful spring day…and the sight of young school girls laughing together as they exited her old school to ready themselves for the weekend fun ahead.

'_Ahh, to be so young and carefree once more. Though I will admit, I'm glad Suzushiro was there to give all the grunt work to.'_

Russet eyes twinkled and a smug smile crossed her rosy lips at the thought of the Executive Committee President, Haruka Suzushiro.

'_It's been so long since I've visited my friend…I should go see how she's doing sometime.'_

With low heels clicking away on the hard cement, giving a sensual swing to the Kyoto woman's hips, Shizuru brushed her palms along the skirt of her business suit to make sure it's molding to her skin like it was made to do as she continued her journey back to the apartment loft she shared with her lone wolf-girl, Natsuki.

The thought of the midnight haired beauty lounging in the very large bathtub they had gotten…ok, Shizuru had gotten one day when Natsuki was out working at the Private Investigators company she was a part of…Natsuki's reaction when she finally got home that night and went to soak her aching muscles was absolutely priceless in Shizuru's eyes!

She even got a few pictures courtesy of Harada and Seno's Spyglass Camera Company!

**Flashback**

_Half undressed and completely red in the face, Natsuki had dashed out of the bathroom and thrust her back against the wall opposite the main door, looking for all the world like a panicked puppy, darting her wide eyes about and making cute whimpering noises. Shizuru couldn't help herself and she started laughing, drawing confused emerald eyes to her shaking figure on the couch._

_The confusion quickly left and Natsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously while her open mouthed garbling became a ferocious scowl. _

"_SHIZURU!" _

_Shizuru almost pulled a fan girl! But she held onto her teasing demeanor, suppressing her inner fan girl squeal at how __adorable __Natsuki looked standing there with only her bra and panties on while her face still has the lingering redness of her embarrassment!_

"_Ara, ara. Natsuki is feeling playful? I humbly accept!"_

_Suddenly the hunter transformed into the hunted!_

"_I-idiot! That's NOT why I l-look like this! What is that – that THING in our bathroom!?"_

_Shizuru didn't stop slinking towards the retreating biker babe, who, in her instinctive desire to back away from that dangerously smoldering look in the Kyoto woman's eyes, was backing into the very room she had fled out of._

"_It is exactly what it looks like, Na-tsu-ki."_

_Her whole body shivering with arousal from just having that sexy purr caress her ears, Natsuki remained unaware of her surroundings until Shizuru's hand shot out to grasp her arm as she about fell over the edge of a massive marbled bathtub big enough for three people to fit in comfortably. _

_The steam hovering over the water that filled the tub made the surrounding candle flames dance and flicker, glittering like fireflies and casting an orange-red glow about the room. Oriental rugs had been placed upon the floor to keep the usually cool tile from breaking the spell of sensual heat that lingered in the newly redecorated bathroom. _

"_Sh-shizuru…"_

_Natsuki's gruff voice got huskier as her breathing deepened and emerald eyes turned dark forest green in excitement. That rumble from Natsuki's throat was said against Shizuru's arched neck and crimson eyes closed in ecstasy as a low moan was wrenched from parted rosy lips waiting to be kissed by paler pink ones currently making their way down to the flushed skin slowly being exposed by eager hands._

**End Flashback**

Shizuru had to stop walking and take a very deep breath to calm her racing heart and restrain her Inner Kiyohime from running away with her libido as she recalled with a very satisfied smirk and deep blush the first time they 'used' that new bathtub…and all 22 other times that night they made passionate love in their home!!

'_I hope Natsuki's ready for me when I get home…then again, a flustered and embarrassed Natsuki might be more fun to get into the mood…hmmm…'_

Shizuru's thoughts took a detour to possible ways to maneuver Natsuki into wanting to frolic in bed; it all depended upon the younger woman's mood.

If the woman detective was playful and teasing or particularly touchy-feely with Shizuru right off the bat, then Shizuru could literally pick up her cute wolf and plop her into bed before ravishing each other silly. Love making when Natsuki was like that would be slow, gentle, and very thorough! Shizuru almost hoped that Natsuki was feeling light-hearted today; that way they could spend the rest of the day (and all of the night!) touching and reacquainting themselves with each other's body.

Of course, if Natsuki's temperament ran more toward irritated, grumpy, pissed off, or just cold, then Shizuru would have her work cut out for her to get the pale ice princess hot and bothered…and Shizuru always relished that particular challenge! Blatant teasing comments, bolder gropes, and plenty of sexy poses inundated with innuendos over the course of the evening would have to take place to get Natsuki's body worked up! But in order for her heart and mind to go along with Shizuru's seduction when her mood is foul, Natsuki needs to throw on her leathers and take a long, fast bike ride on her Ducati. Shizuru knows that after Natsuki comes back to the house, it will be the wild eyed woman with windswept hair who will be in charge and the sex will be hot, urgent, and rough!

The detour was a very short off-road romp before Shizuru's original thoughts caught back up to her Natsuki-saturated mind.

'_Must get home NOW!'_

A burning flame lit up dark red eyes and the powerful naginata wielder wasn't going to stop for anything!...until a small group of young men stepped into her path, blocking her route.

"Hey babe, how about my friends and I treat you to some drinks and karaoke. We'll show you a great time."

Five guys fanned out and began to surround the gorgeous woman with mid-back length chestnut hair half pulled back by a simple band and russet red eyes that were watching the sky with a half-lidded expression while a come-hither smile graced full rosy lips. Mistakenly, the would-be Casanovas thought this woman helpless and unable to fight back…were they in for a surprise!

Shizuru's dreamy countenance faded to reveal a predatory smile and dangerously flashing ruby eyes. In the background a crackling could be heard as the sound of massive energy and a thousand naginatas slicking thru the air sent shivers of fear up the boys' spines.

"Excuse me; you are in my way…little boys."

Like a honed blade, Shizuru's voice was low and sharp enough to cause her obstructers to back up for fear of the menacing aura this woman projected. One boy, Shizuru presumed him to be the leader of this ragtag bunch of school rejects, was either brave enough or just plain stupid to stand up to the Kyoto woman in the business suit and try to threaten her with a fist.

"Look Bitch…!"

**SQUEAL!**

The smell of burnt rubber and loud squealing noise associated with a motorized vehicle either taking a corner too fast or peeling out on a stretch of road, interrupted the very stupid boy and turned all eyes to the cause of that annoying sound.

The roar of a Ducati motorcycle replaced the tire squealing against asphalt as a figure clad in a leather biking suit quickly approached the group from atop the rumbling mechanical beast. And kept coming!

The driver didn't veer for even a second and the boys were so frozen in fear and shock that they couldn't do anything more than piss their pants or faint when the driver finally turned the motorcycle sharply to the left and braking, slid the sleek vehicle between the lone woman and the pack of pups trying to be tough dogs.

When the dust settled, the driver had straightened up and was balancing everything with one leg on the ground and the other still propped up near the gear shift. Piercing emerald green eyes flashed from behind the smoky visor with ill intent towards the cowering boys, before turning to look at Shizuru.

"Shizuru, are you alright?"

The native Kyoto woman just smiled and laid a caressing hand on the leather clad arm of the owner of the concerned gruff voice.

"I am much better with you here, Natsuki."

It couldn't be seen very well through the helmet visor, but a light stain of red colored pale cheeks for a moment.

"You were a little late getting back home, so I thought I would see if you were still at work and if you needed a ride."

Shizuru stepped closer and pressed herself into the warm supple leather protecting Natsuki from scraps and weather, brushing her breasts against the trembling girl who looked like she was about to bolt or give in to her other instinctive reaction to this woman's teasing; ravish her until she could no longer even move, let alone tease.

"I would love a ride home from you, my brave puppy!"

Growling in frustration at both Shizuru's teasing endearment and arousing touches, Natsuki used her free hand to reach back and grab the dark maroon helmet she had bought for Shizuru and thrust it at the smiling woman, then turning to the five boys (or at least those who hadn't fainted) Natsuki's eyes became sea green ice chips as she glared into their frightened faces.

"Leave, NOW!"

A chilling mist seemed to swirl around this woman straddling her rumbling mechanical beast and some of the boys would later swear that they had heard a wolf's howl in the mist. Needless to say, none of them stuck around to find out for sure. Keeping her gaze on the boys' retreating figures to make sure they were truly gone, Natsuki failed to notice the molten look in Shizuru's dark red eyes, deepened breathing and the tell-tale sign of Shizuru's Inner Kiyohime gaining a massive advantage over her more rational mind, all while repeating, _'Natsuki is so sexy when she gets protective'_ like a broken record.

Absolute wicked intent towards Natsuki so engulfed every synapse in the tea loving woman's brain that she was startled by the gloved hand hoisting her up behind her object of desire.

"Come on, let's go home."

Smiling so radiantly at those seemingly simple words, Shizuru slipped on her helmet and secured her briefcase between the tool packs Natsuki had lashed to the tail of her motorcycle before wrapping her arms around Natsuki in places she knew would get her young lover all hot and bothered by the time they arrived home to their apartment. Natsuki stiffened for a moment as one arm slid around her chest only to have that arms' hand rest directly upon her bra-less left breast and the other arm snaked over her hip to slide a hand between her legs spread to straddle her Ducati.

The visor of the black helmet fogged up as Natsuki blushed madly and squirmed to turn to give Shizuru a piece of her mind about groping her in public! Two well placed squeezes blanked her mind entirely. The only disgruntled thought that made it thru the lust induced haze was that Shizuru never played fair!

Voice a little muffled due to the protective head gear, Shizuru, nevertheless, made her wishes perfectly clear to her slowly recovering snuggle puppy.

"Na-tsu-ki. I believe neither of us work tomorrow…I feel like a long, hot bath is just the thing to help us both…relax."

Natsuki swallowed visibly at the deep sexy purr vibrating along her back where Shizuru was molded to her and nodded…whether affirming that she didn't have work the next day or that she would very much (yes, please!) like to have a relaxing (post multiple orgasms!) bath, then spend the entire day with her crimson eyed goddess, Natsuki wasn't sure…so she just kept nodding.

Until Shizuru (getting just a tad impatient and if Natsuki didn't hurry, she wouldn't be held responsible for publicly ravishing the younger woman!) prodded the long haired detective and urged her to get her very cute (sexy, tight, completely grab-able…stop! Bad Inner Kiyohime! Bad!...we'll get our treat soon.) butt into gear and take them home.

"Shall we, Natsuki?"

That did it!

The quietly purring motorcycle suddenly roared as Natsuki opened wide the throttle and kicked the gears higher, popping a small wheelie before shooting down the street, weaving between slower vehicles and dodging pedestrians. Shizuru laughed out loud at the rush flooding her system because of the speed and being so close to her beloved. Everything blurred together in swirls of color and a discordant symphony of sound as the two women flew towards their home and intended sport when they reach said destination.

----

Now, it just so happened that another couple was heading towards an apartment they shared after a long day at the office as well; discussing what would need to be accomplished for tomorrow's agenda.

"You have a lunch meeting at the Café with Kanzaki Reito pertaining to the construction of his law firm, and after that, the Corporate Counsel has asked you to appear at the grand opening of…"

The young woman reading off of her electronic palm notepad to her companion unexpectedly found herself grabbed by two strong arms and hugged against a very shapely body, soft in all the right places but overall strong. Freckled cheeks grew red due to the proximity of her boss and the heady scent of this woman she admired above all others. It hadn't registered yet that a certain Ducati motorcycle had passed within inches of her face; so focused upon the schedule for the following day was she that her companion barely had time to grab her shorter subordinate out of potential harms way.

Hazel eyes rolled up to look into snapping violet ones that gave her a quick check-over before turning the suddenly furious penetrating gaze to track after that two-wheeled vehicle speeding down the street.

"HEY! WITCH IT!!"

Long blond hair rippled in the wind as the taller woman in the lovely lavender business suit shook her fist at the oblivious, retreating duo atop the motorcycle. Her other hand was still around her disheveled, mousy brown haired friend's waist. A small smile appeared as some of the younger woman's blood left her cheeks and a small, delicate hand adjusted square spectacles to settle comfortably on a small, pert nose.

"You mean, '_watch_ it,' Haruka."

Ignoring her desire to run after the _'reckless, dangerous, demon-spawn'_ duo that had almost flattened her best friend, Haruka Suzushiro turned much softer eyes to the young woman in her embrace.

"That's what I said, Yukino."

Yukino Kikukawa just grinned, and then looked pointedly at the arm still around her mid-section, making that pesky blush resurface with a vengeance when Haruka merely lifted an eyebrow in question.

"You can…let me go now, Haruka…if you want."

The last part of that sentence was said in a voice so quiet that even Yukino almost didn't believe she had said that.

Smooth, pale cheeks flushed slightly and Haruka's arm slowly removed itself making Yukino draw in a sharp, shaky breath. There was only a moment of awkward silence before Haruka noticed the younger woman's black electronic notepad completely destroyed on the pavement of the crosswalk. Tiny and not so tiny pieces were scattered in a sick semblance of the original gadget…just no longer whole.

"Oh dear, now I'll have to get a new one before tomorrow then head back to the office to download your schedule."

Yukino's quiet voice was a little peeved…she had wanted to spend some time with Haruka after their long day and now wouldn't get the chance. Haruka reached out and set her hand upon Yukino's shoulder, causing the bespectacled woman to shift her hazel eyes from the mess on the street to her best friend…drawing her eyebrows together in concern over the tears swimming in violet pools shadowed by fear.

"Wh-what's wrong Haruka?"

For once, the usually loud woman said nothing until she had her mouth against the side of Yukino's head and the meek girl in her arms.

"That could have been you, Yukino! Never think for even a second that work is more important than your wellbeing!"

The fierce whisper caught Yukino off guard and she promptly melted against Haruka's frame.

"Haruka…"

Neither female said much after that, just released each other then continued back to their shared quarters. All the while, Haruka did not let go of Yukino's hand, even after their shoes were shucked and bags dropped down onto the living room table. The ex-HiME turned to Haruka when the blond would not even let her go change into more casual clothing for the evening. Feeling unusually brave, Yukino reached up and cupped the pale cheek of her most precious person, watching as Haruka's half-angry, half-scared expression faded while her bright violet eyes slid shut and her chest rose with a deep breath before falling on the exhale.

"I'm not going anywhere, Haruka. I will stay by your side until you no longer want me there."

Haruka's eyelids shot open but made no move to remove the soft cool hand upon her skin as she clearly stated her intentions.

"I will _never_ ask you to leave Yukino. If you ever try, I will follow and do whatever I am capable of to get you back to my side."

Smiles adorned blushing faces and they stayed like that for a few moments, just basking in the feeling of being together; then, with a mutual consent, they went to their respective rooms to change and get ready for a night in, full of good food (provided by Yukino of course), music, discussion, and fun…together.

As Yukino shed her business clothes, a single thought swirled in the front of her head, leaving her hopeful and excited at the same time.

'_Maybe tonight…"_

----

That's it for chapter 5 of 'Moments'!!

I hope you enjoyed this…and please don't hurt me for taking so long ;p

I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but, be patient and I will continue! I like these little one-shots I'm churning out! )

READ AND REVIEW!!

It makes my day that much better!

Till Next Time,

ToaR


	6. Massage

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome…or do I? ;p

ON WITH THE STORY

--

Massage

--

No one noticed the carefully hidden roll of her shoulders, or the way she twisted her torso more than she usually would when turning to face someone from her spot beside the Garderobe's Principal. No one saw how her hands, which were clasped together behind her back in the proper form of a soldier, were actually pressing and rubbing at the strong muscles of her lower spine. No one heard the small pop of a joint being pulled in her elbow as she stealthily stretched, trying not to draw attention to her actions. No one noticed the slight discomfort in her crimson eyes…except for the very one this woman has sworn to protect forever.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru.

She noticed the stiffness in her posture that was due, not to her position as a Column in this meeting with heads of surrounding countries, but to the aches and pains of being a woman during that certain time of the month. Shizuru never complained but Natsuki knew that when her lover's menstruating cycle hit her, her body ached enough that even the incessant teasing and flirting would be suspiciously absent…or at least the degree of Shizuru's comments and innuendos would lessen severely.

Now, anyone who had observed Natsuki when Shizuru pulled out all the stops on her teasing and let her have it, would believe that Natsuki would enjoy the short reprieve from the older Otome's wit and obsessive need to see the younger one blush. But that was certainly not the case. If she wasn't being poked and prodded into blushing by her lover, Natsuki knew something was wrong…and it was usually her fault. The only sign that indicated Shizuru's withdrawn demeanor wasn't her fault was the fact that she was in physical pain.

Natsuki almost audibly growled at the very thought of her beloved in pain…especially at the expense of these pompous, overbearing, pig-headed, good-for-nothing…

"-suki."

"Principal Natsuki!"

Startled brilliant emerald eyes whipped up from their position on Natsuki's clenched fists in her lap to the faces of the visiting rulers of surrounding provinces and territories. A blush fought hard for a position on the pale cheeks of the Principal but Natsuki's pride fought harder and won the war, keeping her looking cool in the focus of her peers (she refused to think of them as her betters!)

Her quick reflexes had her lean back casually and send an icy reprimand to the man on the left side of the gigantic crescent-shaped table in the main meeting room in Garderobe Academy. The minor province ruler shrank in his seat in embarrassment for interrupting the thinking process of his host…or at least that's what Natsuki's cool control of the situation insisted. After so many years of this, the bluenette had this whole 'I'm Principal and am never caught daydreaming of my girlfriend, or thinking murderous thoughts when I am in a diplomatic position with idiots.'

A moment passed while Natsuki recollected the topic of conversation and responded, all while making it seem she was reminding the hapless ruler his place in the pecking order this day.

"I am very well aware of your need for personnel to help bring order back to the villages and towns that were used by Artai during their attempted take-over, and I will certainly assign any willing and available Otome to assist, but Garderobe is not the only option you have. You can certainly talk with Queen Mashiro or President Chrysant about possibly setting up a team of enforcers until you fix whatever problem exists within your own ruling body."

The dark smoky voice of Garderobe's Principal was soothing to the ears while burning them with pointed words at the same time. Natsuki did not trust this man and thought him completely incompetent; but after Artai's invasions, shuffling governing bodies around causes trouble, so she was stuck with having to keep an eye on this man and his small province.

Finally fed up and impatient with the proceedings, Natsuki stood up and excused herself, as she had important documents/other meetings to attend; efficiently excusing everyone else from her home as well. Some of the dignitaries grumbled at her untraditional approach to closing the meeting but they quickly shut up when the much more influential and powerful rulers merely nodded, smiled goodbye to the Garderobe Principal, and left without a backward glance.

Natsuki told herself that she would send an invitation for a private banquet and get-together for Mashiro, Yukino, Takumi, and Mikoto in thanks for their cooperation with her abruptness…of course, they probably noticed the reason for her rudeness too, being the perceptive people they are/have grown to be.

Even before the last stragglers left, Natsuki was already striding down the hallways of her school and home towards her private quarters with Shizuru's lithe fingers entangled with her own, forcing the older woman to follow her.

Of course, even in pain, Shizuru could not resist making Natsuki blush; it just was not an option to ignore such a wonderful opening for teasing her lovely puppy!

"Ara! Natsuki must be eager to be alone with me when she dismisses her guests from a fairly important rebuilding meeting. What could Natsuki possibly have in mind that could not be done in front of the others? Ikezu…Natsuki is thinking about having her wicked way with innocent little me!"

"IDIOT!!"

Natsuki's blush was indeed one to remember fondly and Shizuru smiled so happily at the response to her tease that Natsuki could not find it in herself to ever truly deny her girlfriend this pleasure/torture.

Luckily for Natsuki, no new students (the students that have been here for longer than a year still get a kick out of seeing their tough-as-nails Principal blushing to little comments and sly touches) were around and the two women had just arrived at the door that lead right into her living room area where the piano Shizuru brought from her home country after she was granted the position of Column sat under the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the room length windows that overlooked the courtyard. Natsuki's favorite plushy chair was against the wall and the kitchen lay beyond, half blocked by a small island bar.

Natsuki bypassed the living room and went straight to the bedroom, completely taking Shizuru by surprise and almost literally throwing her on the softer-than-clouds mattress. The red eyed woman never believed that her shy lover would ever initiate intimacy so forcefully when it was still light out and she was sober! A faint, but visible, blush found its way onto Shizuru's cheeks. Such a rarity was Shizuru blushing that Natsuki once had to arrange with Chie to grab a picture just so she could know what her lover looked like blushing because of something Natsuki had said or done. This time, however, Natsuki paid no attention to how adorable Shizuru looked with her eyes wide, cheeks flushed, lips parted to let sudden bursts of aroused air though, and chestnut hair slightly tousled as she lay on the bed, half-propped up on her elbows. The slightly younger woman was more concerned with carrying out her decision to help ease some of the pain that plagued Shizuru.

"Take off your dress and lie down on your stomach, Shizuru."

Russet eyes flared a very dark crimson and the Graceful Amethyst almost fainted from the unusual amount of blood that rushed not only to her face but to her suddenly very liquid-feeling belly. Her Natsuki wanted her to do what? Shizuru just stayed reclined on the bed, not knowing what move she should make as her gaze stayed riveted on the pale figure dressed in dark colors before her. Natsuki did not notice Shizuru's frozenness as she turned and shed her thigh-length coat, letting it fall to pool on the carpet. Left with only her exposing corset-looking white top and skin-tight black leather pants, Natsuki did not have to worry about getting her favorite coat dirty (Shizuru had given it to her when she was given the position of Principal), and she quickly dashed to the adjacent bathroom connected to the bedroom to gather the supplies she would need.

Coming back in with a beach towel and a bottle of something in her hands, Natsuki finally realized that Shizuru hadn't moved like she told her too. Sending a small exasperated glare at the other woman, Natsuki set down her two items on the end of the bed before reaching out to Shizuru.

"Come on Shizuru! Take off that dress of your and lie down before I do it for you!"

A little breathless but slowly regaining her patented flippancy, Shizuru let her teasing nature take over until she could figure out what Natsuki was up to.

"Ara…Natsuki is so impatient today…I do not know whether I should make Natsuki work for this or just say bon appetite."

Confused as to what Shizuru was babbling on about but knowing it was an attempt to make her blush, Natsuki just decided to ignore the older woman and grabbed the bottom of her dress while pulling her into an upright position on the bed at the same time. With a surprisingly smooth movement, Shizuru was divested of her outfit and flipped so her front was against the bed cover and her back was exposed to Natsuki's hands.

_Wh-what…Natsuki?_

Before Shizuru could turn her head/body back around and demand to know what was going on, strong fingers were kneading the flesh of her bared back, unclipping her bra strap and pushing her lacy panty line down to reveal the gentle sloping of Shizuru's hips, but no further. Shizuru gasped out loud at the sensation of her body being man-er…_girl_handled. It actually felt really good and that acknowledgment forced another sound from the partially naked woman, this time a moan.

More soon followed when a very warm hand continued rubbing and massaging very sore muscles. A slight sensation of something like burning liquid dribbled down her back, only to be smoothed in by ceaselessly moving fingers and palms. A light scent of something sweetly spicy made it to Shizuru's nose and triggered a visible shiver throughout her body. Natsuki chuckled throatily and smirked, pleased that Shizuru remembered the last time massage oil made it into their bed.

_And what a night that had been…I almost got black-listed by Miss Maria for missing three days of paperwork and meetings. Not to mention basically flashing almost every faculty member in the school trying to grab Shizuru a snack because we ran out of food…BIG GRIN_

Still smiling widely, Natsuki focused on her handiwork once more, going slowly over every possible area without moving Shizuru. Beneath her hands, taunt muscles and pinching nerves relaxed their painful hold. A few pops were heard, especially around the shoulders and lower back, and at each one, Shizuru melted more and more.

The weight and searing warmth of the woman straddling her buttocks and the back of her thighs was beginning to fill Shizuru with more than just the burning of tendons, muscles, and nerves screaming in ecstasy at their release. A swirling tongue licked at the inside of her groin, flushing Shizuru further and making any movements created by Natsuki a sweet torture to her senses. The crimson eyed woman contemplated just turning around and throwing Natsuki down to ravish her, or returning the massage…then having Natsuki at her mercy to ravish her! Either way, Shizuru would end up a very happy woman…so would Natsuki for that matter!

But Shizuru decided to wait and allow Natsuki to do this for her, knowing that the icy-green eyed woman was worried a little more about her health than playing around for an hour…day…week…biting lip

_Calm down, calm down…_

All too soon for Shizuru's liking, Natsuki's hands finished their task and the delicious heated weight on her lower body was removed. Natsuki sifted onto her side and lay down next to Shizuru facing her and smiling gently. Shizuru's own loving smile (not as rarely seen but just as beautiful to behold) was given back to Natsuki and a soft hand threaded over dark navy hair.

"Ookini Natsuki."

A bashful grin and a quick kiss stolen from the unsuspecting Shizuru preceded Natsuki's reply.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurting as much."

"With Natsuki to kiss it all better, I shouldn't bother to ever see Youko-sensei again."

"Baka…just because I'll always try to help you doesn't mean I can heal you."

"But Natsuki has magic in her kisses…they never fail to make me lose control and take me to heaven."

BLUSH!!

"Shi-Shizuru!! Don't say those kinds of things!"

"Ara, ara! Natsuki looks so cute!"

The fiercely red cheeks beneath her lips did not cool even after the remaining clothing on both women were removed and flesh met flesh in a tangle of limbs, mouths, hands, and breath. As she slowly brought Natsuki to the edge again and again, following the writhing woman into the pitfall of orgasm, Shizuru blessed every deity she did and did not believe in for the joy of finding and completely belonging to her soul mate. She swore as darkened unfocused green eyes desperately caught her own sharper red ones, that she would never leave her Natsuki alone in this world or the next or ever.

"I love you Natsuki."

Between quickening gasps for air as the tightness in her body began to reach the point of release Natsuki started her own declaration of devotion only to have it end as a scream of her lover's name.

"I…love…you too…AAAHH! SHIZURU!!"

Both women soared over the ocean breakers crashing within their bodies. Then came to rest once more in spent but buzzing awareness of their flesh. Sleep slowly claimed the lovers and watched over them until it could no longer keep them from the other and they woke to renew again their vows of love.

--

Wow…um…yeah…I really liked how this one turned out! How about all of you? ;p

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please Read and Review!

ToaR


	7. Unrequited Something

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME/Otome…what a wonderful lie if I did;p

ON WITH THE STORY

--

**Unrequited…Something**

--

_Dammit! They're at it again!_

Not feeling like she wanted to witness the lovey-dovey aura around the two saps for any longer than she had to, Nao skirted the edge of the shoe locker room and exited the school as fast as she could after she had hastily grabbed her street shoes.

_Can't they ever just grab a room for a week and screw each other's brains out so the rest of us who don't have that can get on with our lives without the sappiness being rubbed in our faces every day!_

Nao stopped along the pathway leading to the entrance gate and banged her fist against an innocent, unsuspecting tree's trunk making the plant shudder minutely and lose a leaf or two. A tingle of pain shook her fingers before she clenched her hand trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation of bruised knuckles like she had tried to ignore the couple moments ago.

It wasn't too long ago that they got together, especially after what happened during that evil mockery of a Carnival, and Nao saw it coming a mile away…even though a faint whispering voice in the far corners of her heart clung desperately to the hope that _she_ might look to Nao for love instead of that other person. That other person had done nothing to protect _her_ and yet, _she_ still clung to that weakling instead of Nao who had believed them to be at least good friends.

_Ha! That will teach me to hope for something as ridiculous as love!_

The derisive tone of her inner monologue fell flat at the end and Nao's shoulder hitched up for a moment in pain at loosing someone she had feelings for before she even had a chance to figure it out.

"Nao-chan!"

Freezing for a moment, Nao quickly recovered both her usual nonchalant posture and her smirking expression as she leaned against the very tree that only seconds ago was the recipient of her frustration.

"Hm? What do you want, Akane?"

While many would consider her greeting rude and annoying, the tonfa-weilding HiME knew that this was just how the younger girl presented herself to those she considers friends and so, it never bothered her that Nao sounded like that. The redhead always took the time to lend an ear to her, so Akane never took Nao's sometimes sarcastic personality to heart, choosing instead to go out of her way to be friends with her.

"Hmph! Can't I just want to say 'Hi' to my friend?!"

The smile that adorned the short-haired brunette was as sweet as ever and Nao couldn't help but return it slightly bitter, slightly sweet…if only she wasn't towing that weakling Kazuya behind her, then Nao's smile might have been a bit wider…if only he wasn't her boyfriend, then she would be free to hang out with Nao whenever…if only…

_If only we could have been the Key to each other's hearts…_

--

Well, it was short but I hope you all like it!

Read and Review!! Woot!

ToaR


	8. Autumnal Welcome

I was sitting outside today and it was such a beautiful autumn day that I couldn't help but try to write something. ;p

Praise me!!

ON WITH THE STORY

--

**Autumnal Welcome**

--

The smell of dying leaves was in the air and a chill wind blew from the north, teasing the skin to goosebump. Winter was beginning its journey south towards her home, and if the frost that clung with skeletal fingers to the windows in the early morning before the sun could erase the warning signs was any indication, this winter would be a very cold one.

But for now the sun shone with its last vestiges of summer heat making today particularly pleasant.

With a relaxed sigh, Shizuru brought her only cup of tea left to her smiling lips, draining the aromatic drink before setting it down beside her on the wooden porch that wrapped around her ancestral home in Kyoto. Leaning back, against one of the numerous wooden pillars that held up the wooden awning that sheltered the entirety of the porch, Shizuru closed her eyes in satisfaction.

The tea never tasted as good outside of her home for some reason. She supposed it was because her mother always made it from scratch instead of the mostly instant way Shizuru had to make it, not having enough time between classes and activities to truly put her training in tea ceremony to good use.

'_And that is one of the reasons I am here…to get away from all the stress for a little while.'_

Sighing once again, Shizuru forced her mind back to her surroundings, determined to unwind in this peaceful place. A maroon, three-pronged leaf fluttered from its tenuous perch on its branch before a playful gust knocked it into the air and at the mercy of gravity.

The leaf fell again and again only to be blown right back up towards the sky before it could finally rest with its fallen brethren by that same mischievous northern breeze that had knocked it loose. For some reason, Shizuru thought the wind cruel to keep the helpless leaf in constant turmoil; not able to stay for long on its own in the sky nor able to reach the ground and put to rest dreams of high places.

Before she knew what she was doing, Shizuru had stood up, put on her sandals, and walked over to the struggling leaf. Placing one hand on the lapels of her lavender kimono so it wouldn't fall open, she stretched the other questing through the pushes and pulls of that playfully cruel wind and gently grasped the floundering red leaf between lithe fingers. Now that the leaf was still, Shizuru decided to take a closer look at it before she would firmly press it into the grass surrounding the base of its tree and out of reach of the wind.

The stem she now twirled between thumb and forefinger was still strong and flexible even though it had turned color to match the veins that ran through the feathery body of the leaf. Up close, the stem and branches of veins coming from the tough backbone of the leaf to support the softer and easily torn body were a darker red than the rest of it. Closer still, crimson eyes noticed little scars and tears in its fabric from its time spent at the mercy of weather and insects. But against all odds, this little leaf managed to live until the time when all foliage must bow to the inevitable, making the irregular lines of brown and patches of pink as much a part of the leaf's beauty as the unapologetic grace of its curves and edges.

'_It is too bad that this little one had fallen so close to the beginning of autumn and not later when its color would have been so striking against the first snow fall, instead of now amongst all the oranges and browns of other leaves and dying plants…lost…to never be known by the icy blanket of winter as unique in its last stand against the ugliness of decay.'_

A soft, derisive chuckle escaped on an exhaled breath as crimson eyes hardened even though her grip remained gentle.

'_I suppose it is tradition to wax poetic about the coming change of the seasons. Still, perhaps a little foolish to put so much emotion and action into a mere leaf.'_

One last glance at the leaf while she waited for the wind to move on its forever restless way was all Shizuru permitted herself before she let go, fully expecting the leaf to find a place among the others so she could go back to her own seat and try to forget her own foolish dreams of racing alongside the wind forever.

Someone had a different idea though, and with a large exhale, the restless wind came back and flung the leaf, just inches from the ground, back into the embrace of the sky.

Tears of frustration and defeat gathered to blur the sharp intelligence while magnifying the equally sharp pain in Shizuru's eyes. For the first time ever in her young life, Shizuru felt the need to scream, yell, and rant at the top of her lungs over the unfairness and cruelty of it all.

'_Why!? Why couldn't the wind have just left the leaf alone? Why couldn't the leaf have survived to see the full magnificence of winter? Why couldn't the leaf have been able to find rest if not? Why couldn't she have let it go sooner? Why couldn't the wind have just moved on like it always does? Why did that cruel, cruel north wind have to taunt the vulnerable leaf with its power over it?'_

Sobbing, having fallen to her knees in the remains of the decayed life that went before, Shizuru kept her eyes locked on that fluttering maroon smudge against the aloof blue of the sky and quietly asked the one question that had been burning in her heart since her dreams overtook her logic.

"Why?"

As if in response to her heartbreak, the breeze finally let go of the leaf, allowing it to spiral slowly down to earth once again…except it wasn't earth that finally enfolded the leaf in its embrace.

Pale and slender, no one would guess from just glancing that the fingers that quickly plucked the leaf from the remorseful breeze would be full of calluses and rough from living a life similarly full of tough spots and harsh hands. However, despite the strong grip, tenderness and care leaked through in the way those fingers brought the leaf down to the cradle of the other hand's palm and caressed each vein, along the stem and back again. The wind that had died down as if responding to Shizuru's destructive emotions picked back up again and swirled around legs, waist, torso, arms, and dark tresses of the new holder of the leaf as if it were a little puppy eager to play with its returned master.

Glacial green eyes never left the shocked and fearful ones that kept blinking as if she was a ghost that would disappear after a quick shielding of one's vision. Natsuki held firmly the leaf, even as the wind tried to release its playmate from her grip. Motioning her free hand through the main body of the stream of air, Natsuki seemed to chide the northern breeze and tell it to behave for now.

Inverting in on itself, the gust floated above her head for a short amount of time before rushing in and stealing the words that left Natsuki's lips. For another moment or two the playful wind kept those words wrapped tightly in its grasp until finally obeying Natsuki's will and delivering them to the ears of the sad woman still on her knees at the foot of a willowy tree striped of its adornments.

"Because winter always follows autumn. Because the wind wishes to fulfill the dreams of flying in high places, if only for a moment. Because the leaf love the wind. Because the wind loves the leaf."

Fresh tears welled and fell over reddening cheeks as Shizuru released her cries to the very wind she thought cruel for making her cling to hope. Not quite knowing what to do with these painful sounds, the wind swept over wet cheeks on its way back to the one who had sent it forth so that she might do something to comfort the beautiful one closest to earth.

Natsuki did not waste time and strode swiftly to Shizuru's side, kneeling in front of the emotional woman and enfolding the shaking body into her arms, providing stability in a whirlwind of tears, apologies, frustrations, desires, and professions of love. Natsuki stayed silent through the storm, allowing Shizuru to fully unclench her death grip on her control so that she might begin to feel unburdened and free to breathe again. It took some time but Natsuki was patient, and so was the cool, loving breeze that helped to unclog the jumbled emotions coming from her chest and move them towards the sky where they longed to be. When extra bright crimson eyes opened and Shizuru tried to move away from Natsuki's shoulder and chest, the younger woman could not let her.

"Thank you for giving me time to find my heart for you, Shizuru. And I'm sorry I made you hurt for so long. I love you, Shizuru."

It was then that Natsuki loosened her embrace and brought Shizuru's face before her own. Eyes meeting once again, Natsuki slowly leaned forward, tilting her head ever so slightly before pressing her wind-chapped lips against tear moistened ones. The kiss would have driven Shizuru to weeping again if she was not completely depleted at the moment, but her cheeks could still turn pink.

Ending as gently and slowly as it had begun, the kiss was exactly what both women needed to breathe a new direction into their relationship. As she helped Shizuru to her feet, Natsuki wordlessly held out that maroon leaf still clasped tenderly in her hand. Shizuru, never letting go of Natsuki's free fingers, pulled the leaf out of her beloved's grasp and brought it to her smiling lips for a kiss and cast a teasing flirt her Natsuki's way.

"Ara, Natsuki…did you know that autumn is my favorite season?"

Smiling back at Shizuru, the younger woman shook her head.

"I didn't. So, why is autumn your favorite, Shizuru?"

Giggling, the older woman held out the leaf to the sky and blew on it while letting it fly back into the waiting arms of the northern wind that heralded the coming of the next season in the cycle.

"Because it is the season that welcomes winter."

Still smiling, Natsuki blushed as she hugged Shizuru closer so they could watch the gust of air and leaf continue to play in high places, content at this time of transition and looking forward to enjoying what the other seasons have in store for them.

--

I always thought that if Natsuki is the 'winter' (i.e. Ice queen, etc) then Shizuru is the 'autumn'…it just seems to suit her nature. It makes me think of the other HiME in their own 'seasons'. Mai summer, Mikoto winter, Midori summer, Yukino spring, Haruka summer, Nao autumn/winter, Shiho autumn, Yukariko spring …yeah, I really think on these things too much ;p

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this update!!

Read and Review Please!! It makes me so happy :)

ToaR


	9. Gliding Underwater, Hard to Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I wish wish wish I owned this awesome (Mai-Hime) but I don't...how sad.

ON WITH THE STORY

----

**Gliding Underwater, Hard to Breathe**

----

The smell of chlorine was overpowering as she stepped into the open-roof pool area. Almost heavy upon her lungs and certainly humid against her dry skin, the air pressed all around her as she waded through it to arrive at the edge of the water.

Clear blue and undisturbed by the passing breeze from the ocean to the east, the bottom of the pool could be seen along with the depth numbers. She was standing at the deepest end, the darkest blue.

Regreting again her reason for being here, Nao did not notice the shadow dart about underwater until it was closer to the side of the pool she stood at. Verdant eyes narrowing as they tracked the sleek outline flying beneath the surface of the water, not disturbing the tranquil top in any way, Nao could only marvel at the ease with which Natsuki swam.

The redhead mentally patted herself on the back for not dismissing the school pool as a possible place to find the dark-haired senior on her search for the reclusive ice princess. As the shadow got closer and began to take the well-remembered womanly shape of Natsuki Kuga, Nao crouched down at the edge of the concrete and waited for her friend to come up for air.

With a splash, Natsuki surfaced right in front of her visitor, taking in a deep breath with her head thrown back to grab at that fresh breeze while one hand clutched the concrete lip of the pool. Shaking a bit from exhaustion, having been doing laps for an hour now, Natsuki slumped her upper half onto dry land and opened her icy-green eyes to take in her surroundings.

Immediately green eyes of deviating shades met: one wide in awe at how gorgeous dripping water can make pale skin; the other narrow with questions and a wariness of the sly girl before her.

But before Natsuki could ask Nao what the younger teenager was doing here, Nao had already extended her right hand, palm up. Now really confused, Natsuki backed up so only her hands were still in contact with dry land and stared incredulously at the helping hand Nao had offered...was still offering despite the sneer that crossed her lips when Natsuki looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

Luckily for Kuga, Nao actually had quite a bit of patience when she chose to utilize it. So when the older girl finally made a move to accept the help, Nao wasn't too disgruntled and pulled. The moment her fingers slid against Natsuki's slick palm to grasp her wrist, Nao felt time stand still for just a second.

Yeah, it was horribly clichéd and the redhead usually laughed or jeered at such sappiness in others, but this time Nao just couldn't quite muster up her defenses. A spark caught hold in that single moment and lit the tinder that had been piling up ever since she had met the older delinquent.

A moment is still only a moment, however, and Nao continued to pull Natsuki up and out of the water.

When Natsuki stood fully upright out of the pool, Nao withdrew her hand and folded her arms across her chest. Not liking where her traitorous thoughts were taking her, Nao did not follow Natsuki to the folded towel placed on the ground next to a shed outfit and sneakers the long haired girl had left behind when she dove into the pool. It wasn't until Natsuki bent over to grab, one-handed, at her towel that Nao realized her eyes had betrayed her body's desire.

Turning as red in the face as her hair, Nao wanted to throw herself into the water and drown herself and her blasted hormones. There had to be something in the drinking water around Fuka! There was no _**way**_ this many girls attending this school would suddenly discover they preferred the fairer sex over the opposite one otherwise!

And Natsuki was at the core for many of the fantasies of those girls if Nao's eavesdropping skills had anything to say on that subject. Nao refused to believe that she was turning into one of those fangirls who swooned whenever Kuga came within radar range.

The calm, deep water of the pool was beginning to look mighty tempting to cool down in.

In the relative silence of the outdoors Nao's sharp ears caught the rustling of clothing and her brain went into overtime imagining which limbs were being covered first – torso or lower?

A smack of skin on skin resounded throughout the air and Natsuki whipped around, thrusting both arms through the sleeves of her t-shirt, and took a stance, ready to fight whatever had disturbed the otherwise quiet area. All she found was Nao staring out over at the mountains of Fuka, head turned away from Natsuki and giving no indication that she heard anything.

It was odd that her fellow delinquent wouldn't also be wary of such noises, especially in lieu of all they had been through a few years ago. But Natsuki was willing to ignore the sound if Nao had not bothered reacting to it. Turning back to her stuff, she just slipped on her sneakers and threw her towel over her left shoulder. Sparing a single glance over towards the unmoving form of the younger student, Natsuki found determined verdant eyes looking into her own.

Nao had a slightly angry red mark on her cheek but otherwise seemed normal...then why was Natsuki riveted to her spot as the younger woman stalked over to stand before her?

Completely eye-level with Natsuki, Nao took a deep breath and let it out slowly before diving in. She would not chicken out. One more inhale of chlorine-filled air and Natsuki's own unique scent was taken in and reluctantly let out again...just for the sake of fortifying her nerves of course.

The silent staring match was broken when Nao used her gathered courage and asked Natsuki if she would like to accompany her to a cafe downtown...and maybe just hang for a while...?

Pale, milky white eyelids slid over icy-green eyes before sliding back up. Repeating that motion about two more times, Natsuki finally registered what Nao was asking her.

A light pink flashed across her cheekbones, mirroring Nao's own cheeks as Natsuki's lips slowly pulled up into a smirk.

"Only as long as there is mayonnaise."

Turning on her heel, Natsuki made for the exit. Nao took only a second before she smiled mischievously and followed, giving in to her teasing nature as relief washed over her skin in the form of a cool warmth tingling her raw nerves. She could breathe again.

Maybe wasting time trying to find Natsuki for the entire day was a good idea after all, especially since it seems she got a date out of it.

"No wonder you're swimming everyday. Your biking outfit wouldn't fit if you didn't get rid of those love-handles courtesy of your diet!"

"Nao!!"

A towel was rolled and snapped in the redhead's direction which she dodged agilely on her way out of the pool area with Natsuki hot on her heels.

Laughter and banter was exchanged for the rest of their day spent together. Neither could remember when they had so much fun with another person, being loners by nature. However, in each other they found a kindred spirit and decided they would not mind spending more time together.

And so they did.

----

This was kind of small and not really my best but I have never done a Natsuki/Nao before so please bear with me!

Thanks for reading! Review if you have a chance.

ToaR


End file.
